


No SPA

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Almost a drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: She has a bottle of vodka on her hand, but he would have taken her in even if she had nothing but her fears on her.





	No SPA

He found her on the chair, holding a bottle of vodka when he returned from the bathroom.  
“New one?” he asked about the recently opened drink.  
“Came on the Lifeboat, so…” she shrugged. “Drink with me?”  
“Pour me a little,” he said and she readily did, handing him the cup in no time.  
“I know I can’t and won’t give up, but… Sometimes I feel like we are wasting time” Lucy confessed.  
Flynn took a sip. “I believe on you, I believe in us, on the team. The circumstances don’t help, though. This place is no spa”  
She watched him for a moment. “How do you do this?”  
There was no need to elaborate.  
“I have nothing else to do, I have to keep going”  
Lucy gave him a sad smile. “Then, I’ll go with you”


End file.
